Hollow
by FelWatch
Summary: Draco imaginou que Ela o seguiria, viveria consigo, mortos como estavam por toda a Eternidade. Ele apenas imaginou. Draco-Hermione


_**Disclaimer: **O mundo e personagens de Harry Potter não me pertecem, e sim à J. K. Rowling._

_**Notas do Autor:** Era para ser uma Draco-Hermione, mas acho que saiu um tanto Ron-Hermione ): Seja como for, boa leitura ~  
><em>

* * *

><p>— H O L L O W —<p>

* * *

><p>O líquido carmesim esguichou, pintando aquela bela face, enxovalhando aquele rosto alvo e nobre, de uma palidez láctea e real. Toda a admiração que alguém poderia sentir ao ter vislumbre daquela figura estava estragada, apodrecida pela expressão que o seu dono trazia de horror sórdido.<p>

Draco Malfoy não entendia, nada percebia enquanto o corpo de Hermione Granger caía, desfalecido e ensanguentado, manchando a neve de vermelho. Os olhos do Malfoy estavam oscilantes nas órbitas, dançando de descrença e terror, trêmulos sob a imagem do corpo que caíra aos seus pés. Ele não entendia. Por quê? Por que ela se matara se todos os seus movimentos, todas as suas ações nos últimos meses, cada inspiração, cada expiração, cada pensamento tinha sido meditado em sua função, para que pudessem passar juntos a eternidade como Eternos, como Vampiros, como Ressuscitados?

Passara o último ano planejando. Deixara Astoria sem aviso, com sua fortuna e nome, para seguir os traços de um Vampiro da Irlanda. Ele sofreu a dor da mutação, dos caninos crescentes, da _Besta_, da fome esmagadora e cruel que arrebatava o seu estômago e pensamentos, da pele fria, do queimar diabólico da luz solar, tudo para viver séculos com _ela_.

Estiveram ali entre os pinheiros no pequeno bosque que se erguia à frente da casa da Granger quando ela finalmente acordara após o _Beijo_, assustadíssima quando viu Draco Malfoy depois de tantos anos. Como ele previra, ela rapidamente entendera o que ela se tornara mesmo antes de ele a apresentar a um corpo fresquinho, ainda quente e apenas desacordado. Não tardaram segundos até que ela cedesse — depois de um surpreendente ataque de Humanidade — à _Fome_, à _Besta_; e ele, recostado numa árvore, observando a sua Hermione — não, a _Besta_ dentro si — a dilacerar os tecidos do mortal com deleite, pensava, lânguido e tranquilo:

— Isso! Estava certo!... Ela não consegue resistir ao princípio de se ser _Eterno_! Ninguém consegue!... E logo não terá escolha a não ser viver sob meus cuidados.

Saciada a fome, Hermione, com a face pingando escarlate, com o semblante visivelmente enojado, voltou-se, horrorizada. Draco sorriu, vitorioso.

— Sabe, Granger, apesar do seu sangue de lama, nunca provei de essência mais deliciosa — disse com um meio-sorriso.

A nascida trouxa voou para ele, as veias saltando do seu rosto, dos seus braços, mostrando os caninos subitamente crescidos, os orbes completamente domados por ira. Rasgou-o, dilacerou-o, trespassou cada centímetro de carne gelada com os seus dentes, as suas unhas — então garras. Mas o Malfoy ria, ria alto, e dava investidas, beijava o seu rosto vermelho, acirrante e sádico.

Quando cansou, o Malfoy jazia com as costas a uma grande árvore, sangrando. Hermione retesou-se, sentindo-se estranha por não arquejar e nojenta por desejar mais do sangue que escorria de Draco.

— Devo te lembrar de como você se entregou sem pestanejar ao _Beijo_? — soou a voz dele, cuspindo sangue. Os olhos de Hermione se abriram, assombrados, enquanto os cortes de Draco se regeneravam, remontando o corpo. — É verdade; poucas pessoas conseguem ceder. Humano ou vampiro, é um clímax, um orgasmo para ambas as partes.

A Granger não conseguiu proferir palavra, demasiado assombrada. Nunca lhe faltaram palavras. Ela tinha todas as respostas, todas; sempre...

— Vai voltar para o _Weasley_? — disse a voz seca do Malfoy, cuspindo o sobrenome como uma praga. — Você acha que ele vai te aceitar? Você acha que vai conseguir superar a _Fome_, não é?... Não foi o bastante a pequena amostra que lhe dei há pouco? Você o mataria, Granger.

Hermione agarrou o seu próprio corpo, sentindo-se vazia, em ruínas; reconhecia os seus órgãos, os seus pulmões atrofiados e secos, os seus membros pálidos como a neve, os seus cabelos de repente sedosos e brilhantes. Ron... Ron não a perdoaria. Draco estava certo. Ela não lhe poderia dar filhos. Todo olhar seria um desejo de matar. Todo abraço ele a sentiria fria e morta.

— Você vai ter de viver comigo, Granger. Os Vampiros não aceitam que os mais novos andem livremente sem os seus criadores — continuava Draco, sentindo o gosto da vitória. Ela não tinha escolha!

Era o que ele pensava.

Hermione lentamente andou até outra árvore, arrancando dela o tronco mais baixo e mais grosso, quebrando-o em dois com a sua força sobre-humana.

— O que está fazendo? — A confiança do Malfoy vacilou.

Ela estudara sobre Vampiros. Ela era a Granger, afinal; a _Insuportável Sabe-Tudo_. Ela sabia do que viviam; como viviam; e, principalmente, as formas de matá-los.

A voz do Malfoy chamou de novo, um gemido horrível e indigno, mas ele a ignorou, desviando de suas investidas e das suas tentativas de fazê-la parar com aquela loucura.

— Você não pode se matar! — gritava ele enquanto corria. — A _Besta_ não vai deixar! Pare com essa porra! Idiota!

Ela sabia que a _Besta_ tomaria conta antes que pudesse se auto-flagelar, mas não o tentar seria mais uma traição, mais um insulto contra Ron, contra a sua honra, contra os seus sentimentos.

Com um movimento brusco ela golpeou o Malfoy no peito com a lateral da tora, lançando-o longe com um repugnante _crack_.

Cerrando os olhos ela se golpeou, fazendo o tronco trespassar o seu peito, o seu coração, os seus ossos com um som horripilante. Ela sentira a _Besta_ num último segundo, tentando fazê-la retesar o movimento, mas conseguira, estava feito; a maldição dos _Ressuscitados _deixava-a, e ao pó ela tornaria.


End file.
